true love
by kirie chan loveless
Summary: sakura is in love with sasuke......And the chance fianlly comes that she can go out with him.will she get her happily ever after?


A cold wind blew against Sakura's face. She sat ontop of a hill thinking of what she should do next. Sakura had ran away from home. Life at home wasent very good at home or at school. She was constantly teased about her big forehead. And at home her parents wouldent stop fighting. They could even be in the same room without fighting.

_Were do i go now?_

She had been sitting there for hours thinking. All she had brought was a water bottle, A blanket, And a picture the love of her life... Sasuke Uchiha. Sadley, He never even looked at her.

"I guess i should go find somewhere to go befor it gets dark." Sakura tied up her pink hair in a ribbon and made her way back to the town.

As she walked through the streets, It started to get darker. And to make things worse, It started to rain, Then pour, Then it started storm heavily.

"COULD THINGS BE ANY WORSE!" She shouted with so much anger that people looked at her like she was insane. She ran underneath a canopy coming off of a building. She crowtched down, Put her head into her lap, And started to sob.

"I will not go home, I will not go home..." Sakura wispered to herself. She stoped when she felt a warm but wet hand hand on her sholder. She quickly looked and was shocked to see Sasuke, THE SASUKE!

"Sasuke?" She barley was able to say his name.

"Sakura? You go to my school right? What are you doing out here in such weather?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I could ask you the same thing..." Sakura said.

"Well i just getting some fruit when it started to rain. Now like i asked befor, Why are you out here in such weather?" He smirked.

"Oh. Well um...its a long story..." Sakura had to fight back to tears.

"Iv got time. Why dont you come to my house and you can tell me." Sasuke winked at her.

She just about melted into a pool of mush just like ice cream on a hot day.

"Ok." She managed to say.

Sasuke held his hand out to help her up and she grabbed it and got up off the ground.

"Would you like my coat? You look freezing." He kindly asked.

"Um...yes thank you very much" She put on a big smile.

_OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH im walking with SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND WEARING HIS COAT! THIS MUST BE A DREAM!_

So Sakura and Sasuke walked together in the pouring rain to Sasuke house which was apparently only a short walk away. They walked up to a small red house. It looked so cozy.

"Here it is. Nothing special but its a house." He looked at the house than at sakura and smiled.

"I think its nice and quaint." She smiled.

_He has the most wounderful smile!_

Sasuke walked up to the door and opened the door. They walked in together. The first thing Sakura noticed was it was much smaller than it looks from the outside. To the left was a living room with one red couch and a small TV. To the right was a stair case that lead to upstairs. If you go straight you would reach the kitchen which is where she saw figure of a tall black haired boy that looked like sasuke, washing dishes.

"Have a seat Sakura." Sasuke gestured her to the couch.

She just nodded as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Itatchi. Do we have any more hot chocolete?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

"I dont know cheak." Itatchi's voice sounded to emotion-less that it was scary.

Sasuke peaked his head out from the kitchen.

"You like hot chocolete right?"

"Mhm!" She put on a huge smile and he smiled back.

While Sasuke and his brother were in the kitchen Sakura heard the entire convorsation. And it went like this:

Itatchi: "Who is that girl?"

Sasuke: "She is a friend from school. Her name is Sakura."

Sakura was shocked by the fact that he used the term "Friend" when he has never even talked to her befor this.

Itatchi: "Friend aye?"

Sasuke: "SHUT UP Itatchi she will hear you!"

Itatchi: "So you do like her!?"

Sasuke: "Well i dont know her very well but she seems really cool."

Itatchi: "Shes preety cute!"

Sasuke: "Is that all you care about??Looks?"

Itatchi: "Errrrrrrr...preety much."

Sasuke: "God..."

Sakura could help but laugh and blush at there convorsation. Sasuke walked into the room with to hot chocolete's and a bag of mini marshmellows.

He handed her a cup and put the bag of marshmellows beetween them.

"Help your self." Sasuke smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." She had the bigest smile on her face.

"No problem. So why _were _you just sitting there in the middle of a storm?"

"Well you see... I ran away from home today and uh... I told my self i wouldent go back home. I had to nowhere to go so i just broke down." Sakura felt like she had a big glob of peanut butter in her throat.

_NO I WILL NOT CRY INFRONT OF SASUKE!_

"So you just ran away for no reason?" Sasuke said like he was confused.

"No! I had my reasons... My parents wouldent stop fighting... They couldent be in the same room without fighting... And no, Im not exagerrating." Sakura said down at her hot chocolete.

"Thats it?" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean thats it?" Sakura said with madness in her voice.

"Woa calm down...i ment anything else?"

"Oh...um... Well i was teased at school...because i have a uh... Big forehead..." Sakura said emmbaressed.

"Well you sould learn not to care about what othe people think... I like your forehead... It makes you look unique in a good way." Sasuke put his hand on her forehead.

Sakura turned as red as a cherry and Sasuke just laughed.

"Why dont you stay here tonight? So you will have time to fugure out things." Sasuke said.

"Oh-OH i couldent...I..." Sakura hesitated.

"Come on? You dont have any where else to go. Am i right?" Sasuke laughed and smiled and she smiled back.

"Ummm...ok."

"It will be fun!" Sasuke continued to show a toothy grin.

"Yhea..." Sakura's smiled turned to a frown.

"But um... What about school? My uniform is back at home." Sakura said.

"Dont worry i have an extra one that should be about your size."

"You do?? Why?" Sakura laughed at the fact that Sasuke owned a girls uniform.

"Long story!"

_THIS ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Once they were done there hot choclete, Sasuke went upstairs and come back down with 2 blankets and a pillow.

"Here you go ma'am!" Sasuke smiled that wounderful yet again.

"Thank you good sir!" Sakura laughed.

"Oh and here,You cant sleep in those wet clothes!" Sasuke handed her a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Thanks!"

Sakura put the blankets on the couch and the pillow too. Sasuke stod in front of the tv putting a movie in.

"You like the movie wedding crashers?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Oh yhea! Its my favorite!"

"Good. Mine too."

Sasuke took a seat next to her on the small couch. There they were... Sasuke and Sakura... Sakura and Sasuke. She dident even pay attention to the movie she just thought about many things.

_We have so much in comman._

_He's so kind._

_He's got a beautiful smile._

_So this is what its like...to be in love._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Through Sakura's closed eyes she could see light. She quickly woke up...And to her amzment her head was on Sasuke's sholder and His head was ontop of his head. She sat there enjoying the moment why they could but looked at the clock and realzing it was already 7:00 AM.

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura yelled.

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPEND!" Sasuke woke with a jump.

"WE SLEPT IN!"Sakura leaped off the couch and laned on the floor.

They sat there laughing.

"Dont worry ill have Itatchi drive us! He needs to get out of the house... For once."

they both changed and did what they needed to do and got in Itatchi's car.

On they drive Sakura looked out the window and just thought about things.

"Hey sakura?" Sasuke said quietly.

"Yes." She turned her face tward him.

"Why you like to go out to dinner tomarro?" Sasuke asked shyly.

"Shure." She answered sounding as cool as an ice cube.

She couldent belive what was happening. She felt as If there were jumping beans in her tummy. She was going to cry she was so happy.

_Hey... You know, My life isent over... Its just begining!_

_

* * *

_WOOOOTOTOOTOTOTOTOTOTOT ITS OVER YAY! XD 


End file.
